plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Note
Notes are pieces of paper dropped and written by the zombies. Each note precedes a conveyor-belt level, the last level of a stage and alerts the player to the fact that the next level will be a conveyor-belt level. The normal notes have horrible grammar and handwriting, since the Zombies are all unintelligent. However, because of his intelligence, Dr. Zomboss has excellent grammar and wonderful cursive handwriting with brush script style. ''Plants vs. Zombies In ''Plants vs. Zombies, the note is earned after completing the ninth level in an area. When the player picks it up, the note will disappear into some stars. The screen will then fade, and the note will be revealed to the player. If the player clicks the "Next level!" button at the bottom of the screen, the tenth level will start. PC notes gallery Day Note.JPG|Day note (Translation: Hello, We are about to launch an all out attack on your house. Sincerely, the Zombies). Night Note.jpg|Night note (Translation: Hello, We would like to visit for a midnight snack. How does ice cream and brains sound? Sincerely, the Zombies). Pool Note.jpg|Pool note (Translation: Hello, We heard you were having a pool party. We think that is fun. We will be right over. Sincerely, the Zombies). Fog Note.jpg|Fog note (Translation: Hello,This is your mother. Please come over to my house for "meatloaf". Leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded. Sincerely, Mom (not the Zombies). Roof Note.png|Roof note, excellently written by Dr. Zomboss (Translation: Homeowner, You have failed to submit to our rightful claim. Be advised that unless you comply, we will be forced to take extreme action. Please remit your home and brains to us forthwith. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss (signed)). Help Note.png|Help note in options (Translation: Help for Plants and Zombies Game: When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your house. -this help section brought to you by the Zombies). Music Video Note.JPG|The note after beating Dr. Zomboss (Translation: OK, you win. No more eating brains for us. We just want to make music video with you now. Sincerely, the Zombies). note2.png|The note the player clicks on. It is the same every time. DS notes gallery HelpNoteDS.png|DS Help Note. DS day note.PNG|DS version of Day note. Note DS 2.png|DS version of Night note. Note DS 3.png|DS version of Pool note. Ds Fog Note.png|DS version of Fog note. Untitled4.png|DS version of Roof note. Surrender.png|DS version of surrender note. Help Note The "Help" section of Plants vs. Zombies can be accessed from the main menu (in the iPod Touch and iPhone version, it is accessed by the option menu), and turns out to be a sloppily written note (similar to those seen at the ninth level of every stage of Adventure Mode and at the end of the last level) appears. However, this note is not in the PS3/XBox360/PSVita version, as it is replaced by an actual help menu (altough it is on a piece of paper that looks like a note from the zombies). Help for Plants and Zombies Game When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your houze. ''-this help section brought to you by the Zombies'' About the Help Note There is no doubt that this was put in as a joke as the player gets some help when first playing the game (as well as a digital manual that comes with computer versions of the game, readme.html, and an instruction booklet with the Nintendo DS version), and as it says it was made by the zombies. For some versions, instead of an in-game help section, PopCap Games decided to put in a unique feature, the Tree of Wisdom, that gives the player tips on playing the game the higher it is grown. It will stop giving tips after it is grown it to 1,000 feet (after 50 feet, it will only give 'milestone tips', tips until grown to 100, 500, and 1,000 feet). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Notes return in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. The note still drops on the lawn like in the predecessor, but the writing itself is based on the timeline it is found in. *In Ancient Egypt, the note is an Egyptian papyrus. *In Pirate Seas, the note is a treasure map. *In Wild West, the note is a "Wanted" poster. *In Far Future, the note is a futuristic file. *In Dark Ages, the note is a medieval scroll. *In Big Wave Beach, the note is a bingo card. *In Frostbite Caves, the note is a stone tablet. *In Lost City, the note is a treasure map. AE Note.png|Ancient Egypt papyrus on the lawn. Ancient Egypt Hieroglyphs.PNG|Egyptian papyrus received after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 7. Pirate Seas Treasure Map.PNG|Treasure map received after completing Pirate Seas - Day 7. Wild West Wanted Poster.PNG|"Wanted" poster received after completing Wild West - Day 7. goosenecks 012.PNG|Futuristic file received after completing Far Future - Day 7. DA Scroll.png|Dark Ages scroll on the lawn. 053.PNG|The scroll after beating Dark Ages - Night 9. Beach Note.png|Big Wave Beach bingo card on the lawn. MAP1.png|Bingo card received after beating Big Wave Beach - Day 15. Screenshot_2015-01-08-18-48-49 - Kopya.jpg|Frostbite Caves stone tablet on the lawn. Screenshot_2015-01-08-18-49-01.jpg|Stone tablet received after completing Frostbite Caves - Day 15. Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies *The note the player receives before facing Dr. Zomboss has a background on a lawn, instead of the roof, where it was obtained. *The note the player gets in the fog Levels says that it is his or her mother. This is the only place where it says the player has a mother in the game. **The zombies ask the player to leave him or her front door open and your lawn unguarded while he or she leaves the house, but the zombies cannot eat his or her brains if the player is not in the house. **Note: The note is actually not from the zombies. It has the same font the zombies write it. Also, the words "this" and "mother" are misspelled. *The Roof note was made using the font Brush Script MT. *Despite that the Roof note is on the lawn during daytime, the note after you defeated Dr. Zomboss is on the Roof during nighttime. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The notes now include a dialogue with Penny and Crazy Dave. *In the Ancient Egypt note, above the "brain grill," he or she can see a Wall-nut with a ladder next to it. **Also viewed in the note: Peashooter, Sunflower, Lawn Mower, Potato Mine, shovel, Cherry Bomb, a zombie rising from a grave and a mustache appear. ***There also is what could be small face of Crazy Dave. *Far Future note is a reference to Error 404, which means the information does not exist. Also, this is one of the notes that is not a piece of paper as it is instead a futuristic screen. The other is the stone tablet note in Frostbite Caves. *In the Dark Ages note, a human monk is near the brain. **This is the second human shown in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, with the first being Crazy Dave. *The note received after Big Wave Beach - Day 15 features a Bingo card with pictures of plants introduced in Big Wave Beach, a zombie head and brains. The brains and the zombie head are encircled, making it a "bingo". Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time